Cliffs of Logic
The Cliffs of Logic (aka Logic Cliffs) are located on the Isle of the Sacred Mountain. Background The Logic Cliffs were put in place by the Ancient Ones, and the legends say they are impassable.KQ6 Hintbook, pg 43 Many riddles are chiseled into the face of this rock wall. It was thought to be used by the Ancient Ones as a test to make sure only the most high of intellect could enter their city. Alexander was able to solve the Cliffs of Logic therefore holding him in high regard to the Winged Ones, a privilege few humans have ever received. The beach leading to the Cliffs of Logic is located on the southside of the island in a small sandy cove of the rocky island, surrounded by by jagged boulders.Narrator (KQ6): "Jagged boulders surround the small cove of the rocky island.", "Alexander is standing on the small sandy cove of a rocky island." The Logic Cliffs are the only path up the mountain besides being flown up by the Winged Ones themselves. The Logic Cliffs are an artifact left by the Ancient Ones. The cliffs are so named due to a series of riddles written on the face of the cliffs in the common tongue and ceremonial graphic symbols both used by the Ancient Ones. The logic cliffs lead from the beach of the Isle of the Sacred Mountain to the Winged Ones city. Chiseled painstakingly into solid rock, riddles offered clues of how to activate the cliffs. The riddles on the cliff were part of an elaborate mechanism designed to protect those who dwelt at the top the cliffs from undesirables that might arrive from the sea below. The mechanism apparently served as some sort of calling device designed to alert those at the top of the cliffs that a brother required admittance. It was built to admit only those indoctrinated into the secrets of the Ancient Ones culture. The riddles remained unsolved even by the Ancient Ones' descendant, the Winged Ones. The ancient ones left the Cliffs of Logic scroll which offered a few clues how to solve the riddles. The riddles were finally solved by Prince Alexander. He was able to climb the Cliffs of Logic to reach the plateau at the top leading to the Sacred Mountain. He was the first to solve the Cliffs of Logic in several centuriesWinged Ones' Guard (KQ6): "That's not possible! No one has solved the Cliffs of Logic in several centuries--and if the cliffs WERE to be solved, it would certainly not be by a HUMAN! At the top he learned from Lord Azriel and Lady Ariel that their daughter Lady Celeste had recently been kidnapped by the Minotaur, and that the Oracle of the Winged Ones had prophesied that whoever climbed the Cliffs of Logic would defeat the minotaur that had been sacrificing the Winged One's young.Lady Aerial (KQ6): "The Cliffs of Logic? It is the sacred Oracle's prophecy, Azure?", Azure (KQ6): "Yes, Aeriel...It is lucky for you human, that climbing the Cliffs of Logic is part of a prophecy that I cannot ignore...But the prophecy would have a different fate befall you...The minotaur has violated our sacred catacombs and eats our young in sacrifice. Our own daughter, Lady Celeste, was taken there only this morning as his most recently demanded offering!..."Whom shall I obey in regards to your fate? The Oracle...?...","Prophesied hero or spy...", "...the prophecy grants you a visit with the sacred Oracle...", "I see you have proven yourself the 'hero' of the prophecy." The Cliffs of Logic are one of the artifacts of the Ancient Ones that are fiercely guarded by the Winged Ones. It along with other artifacts are studied by scholars of that race who spend their whole lives trying to unravel their mysteries. Following the precursors example, the Winged Ones also carved there own riddles into the cliffs surrounding the island. They too placed riddled in the way of any visitor to the place using both the Ancient Ones graphic symbols and correspondng alphabet.KQC4E, pg 272KQC, 3rd Edition, pg Behind the scenes The map in the King's Quest Companion places the cliffs in the small cove on the south eastern side of the island, the 3rd of the three inlets on the south side of the island. In KQC, its implied that the riddles in the cliffs were made by the Winged Ones, this is different than what is stated in the released game, and the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. This was likely change in story from an early version of the game. However, depending on the legends the Winged Ones are creations or decendents of the Ancient Ones (so there is a connection between them). Originally, the manual was required to solve the riddles as a form of Copy protection. Logic Cliffs (unofficial) See Logic Cliffs (unofficial). Riddles File:Kq6_3_47.png|"Cliffs...RISE." File:Kq6_3_59.png|"You can SOAR." File:Kq6_3_63.png|Stones of stealth File:Kq6_3_69.png|The Sacred Four. File:Kq6_3_70.png|"ASCEND the steps..." References Category:Places (KQ6) Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Places (GttLotGI)